It'll be all right
by ganja-chan
Summary: Don't cry" by Guns n' Roses inspired me to write that. Ichigo decides to end his relationship with Ishida. Warnings: angst, yaoi, T for safety, probably one-shot.


**Title**: It'll be alright.  
**Song that inspired me to commit this**: "Don't cry" - Guns 'n' Roses  
**Author**: me  
**Beta**: **merrshaluk** from LJ  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Ishida  
**Rating**: PG, there's the word "sex" but otherwise it's really gentle  
**Warnings**: none  
**Disclaimer**: Oh God, you know they're not mine!  
**Word count**: MS Word says: 631.  
**A/N**: I just had to write some angsty-yaoi inspired by a song. In fact I plan on doing series. Anyway, it's a piece of crap, I know.

- Uryuu… please, just don't…  
Ichigo felt his heart sink even more at the sight before him. He honestly thought Uryuu wouldn't take it so emotionally… he thought Uryuu felt the same, that he understood… but in fact Ichigo, too, felt like crying. He reminded himself sensibly that there were far too many problems without solution in their relationship, that both of them got tired trying to cope with the brutal reality, that each of their talks ended up in those uncomfortable topics, so they almost stopped talking to each other and limited their contacts to kissing and sex without the true pleasure. And Ichigo came with a solution: it was better to end it all here.  
So they were sitting in Uryuu's kitchen, each on either side of the small blue table. It got dark already, and raindrops were tapping loudly on the windowsill, just as Uryuu's tears were tapping onto the table.  
It was so unfair. It started so well. Ichigo didn't want to end it, but he just had to before the bond got dangerous. Before the Hollow inside him took control, before Ryuuken killed Uryuu… before Uryuu got exhausted by all that and killed himself or something.  
- Ichigo… I-I knew that… it's all my fault… - Uryuu managed to whisper between quiet sobs.  
- Don't say that, Uryuu… it's no one's fault. It's just like that, things begin and end… you'll be alright. – Ichigo took Ishida's hand to reassure him a bit. He felt unworthy of his ex-lover's tears. – When I leave, just… go to sleep, it'll be better tomorrow.  
- It won't. – Uryuu replied, covering Ichigo's big hand with both of his small white ones and looked at him with his wonderful big dark blue eyes, now all puffy and reddish.  
- Well… Uryuu, trust me. It's not that I don't like you any more. It's not like I'm leavin' forever, you can talk to me if you want to, or hug me if you need, or somethin'. – Ichigo reached with his other hand to Uryuu's face and dried the tears with his thumb. – Just promise me you won't cry. It looks like you regret it all…  
- I don't… - Uryuu took his glasses off and tried to smile at Ichigo, with no success. – It's… I mean… I have good memories… but… well… you are… you were such a special guy for me, Ichi-… um, Kurosaki. I fear I'll never forget you… - Uryuu stood up and so did Ichigo.  
- Of course you will… it'll just take some time. Don't think it's easy for me, Uryuu. – Ichigo hugged the Quincy, feeling his slender body tremble a bit in his arms. He stroked Uryuu's black shiny hair, forcing himself to think that what he did was the only right thing. – Ok, Uryuu… guess I'll be leaving now.  
Ishida showed him to the door, where Ichigo put on his shoes and jacket. He opened the door and had even stepped onto the staircase when Ishida called him in a soft yet sad voice.  
- Kurosaki… thanks.  
- For what? – Ichigo turned to face Uryuu, a bit surprised. It wasn't what he expected.  
- Few guys can end a relationship in such a manly way… and, well… I had a good time with you. - Uryuu replied and Ichigo almost smiled at the compliment. – So, well… goodnight. Bye.  
- See you at school, Uryuu. It'll be alright.  
With those words Ichigo left. He needed to go to sleep, too, to forget about it and get back to normal. He was glad Uryuu understood, though seeing him cry broke Ichigo's heart… he would miss him, but it'd be alright… it'd be better tomorrow, he repeated in his head. How terribly he wanted to believe in those words…

**A/N**: End. Holy ganja. That song always makes me cry (though it says "don't cry", lol) cos it reminds me of one particular guy... gah. Thought I forgot about him. Don't worry, Ishi, I know how you feel. gives him a chocolate cookie


End file.
